Encuentro hostil
by joni342
Summary: bueno he aquí un nuevo fic de ice age este sera humanizado y el la actualidad es este fic diego conoce a shira pero una pequeña invasión se les interpone fic de acción lean para ver que pasa
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, bueno quí les traigo un nuevo fic, esta idea la he tenido en mente durante algun tiempo y bueno en esta historia diego y shira son soldados al igual que sus amigos ellos se conocen pero abra un pequeño problema que vienes desde muy lejos que se interpone entre ellos bueno los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste

Noticias: se han confirmado ataques es más de 9 ciudades importantes.

El enemigo tomo dominio de las primeras tres ciudades del pais en menos de dos horas el ejercito sigue combatiedo sus ezfuersos parecen inutiles

Presidente: a las 7:30 pm se dio el primer ataque de un enemigo desconocido se han perdido barias ciudades en número de bajas civiles y militares es incontable, apasar de nuestros ezfuersos en enimigo tomo dominio de la mitad del país

Noticas: la mata del mundo ha confiermado ataques y perdidas ahora solo savemos una cosa el mundo esta en guerra

Contacto enemigo 1 horas antes

Base militar de los angeles cuerpo especia de marines

Con diego y sus amigos

Ellos estaban en la base al día siguiente seria sus vacaciones pero diego no contava que ese día tendria huespedes

Sid: ya te lo dijierón amigo

Diego: que cosa sid ?

Sid: que hoy vendran unas chicas y se tendran que quedar con nosotros

Manny: encerio... Pues nos caeria bien algo de compañia no

Diego: quizá si

John: yo opino que si

Axel: pues espero que sean amigables sabes de lo que hablo no diego

Diego: no le hayo gracia pero bueno

Soto: veo que ya se enteraron eh

Manny: no solo nos dijieron por ahí

Soto: pues tendremos que compartir con estas chicas hoy en la noche así que espero que no haya inconvenientes

Diego: mmm por mi no hay problema

Soto: eso espero amigo

Diego: solo una pregunta... Cuando aseptaras que soy mejor que tú

Soto: eso depende de que se trate

Mientras tanto con shira

Ellas estaban apunto de llegar a donde diego y los demás estaban

Luisa: veras que seran un monton de idiotas

Shira: no todos son idiotas

Ellie: en eso si tienes razón pero sera lo unico

Shira: deja de molestar quieres

Luego de un rato ellas llegan a donde estaban diego y los demás

Shira: bueno aver con quienes nos toca estar

Luego diego abre la puerta

Diego: les ayudo en algo. Luego cuando el ve a shira se queda sin palabras

Shira: si nos dijieron que nos quedariamos aquí

Diego: así nosotros nos vamos mañana pase

Luego ellas entran a la havitación

Diego: ellos son los muchachos pero como te digo nos vamos mañana

Shira: ok soy shira

Diego: me llamo diego

Axel: wow creo que diego ya le dieron en el corazón

John: por que dices ?

Axel: se le ve en los ojos jjaja

Luego diego empaca sus cosas mientras shira y sus amigas las desempacan

Hora 7:23. 7 minutos antes del contacto enemigo

Mientras diego y los demás se despedian para ir a tomar su desacanso Shira y las demás colocaban sus cosas

Diego: bueno manny nos veremos luego

Sid: extrañera esta maldita havitación en especial ver el futbol

Manny: deveras por que no pones los resultados para ver como quedaron los juegos de hoy

Diego: si antes de irnos

Luego ellos encienden una televición pero solo se ve estatica en todos los caneles

Diego: que es esto

Shira: estatica no

Diego: ja ja que chistoso... Me refiero a que por que esta así

Manny: al diablo busquemoslo en el teléfono. El toma su teléfono pero no tiene señal

Sid: que pasa

Manny: no tiene señal

Sid: probare el mío... Esta muerto no hay señal

Diego: ni el mío que estara pasando. Dice sosteniendo su teléfono

Manny: ha hye chicas disculpen alguna de ustedes tiene señal de teléfono

Shira: aver. Ella sava su

Shira: no esta muerto no hay nada

Diego: que raro

Luego se apagan las luces de toda la base y de toda la ciudad. Tambien se apagan los teléfonos de todos

Ellie: que esta pasando se paga mi celular mi reloj

Diego: no eres la unica

Soto: ok señores nivel de alerta delta preparence para lo peor

Sid: no hay cuminicación por radio no hay nada

Diego: mejor alistemonos tomen munición comida ya saben por si nos llaman

Luego ellos toman sus cosas. El la ciudad la gente salia de sus casas para ver que pasaba y ellos veian al cielo una tormente estatica

Sid: oye que es eso ?. Dice viendo por la ventana

Diego: ni idea

Shira: oigan esto es muy raro en verda. Ella tambien se havia preparado

Luego ellos ven por la ventana y ven la estatica luego de la nada unas cuatro naves de gran tamaño se haci visible

Diego: qué, mierdas es eso. Dice sin creer lo que ve en el cielo

Shira: no puede ser real

Luego esta naves suelta naves más pequeñas esta comiensa a dispararle a los edificios y a todo lo que haya es su camina una de ella iva directo hacia donde ellos estaban

Diego: mierda mierda al suelo

Ellos se tiran al suelo justo antes de que este objeto dispara un tipo de láser de energía que destrosa toda la havitación

Ellos quedan en el suelo tirados llenos de escombros

Sid: carajo que fue eso

Diego: ni idea salgamos de aqui

Luego ellos salen de lo que queda de la havitación al pasio ahí diego se topa con shira

Shira: cuidado

Diego: lo siento pero eso no importa ahora

Luego una exploción más fuerte los derriba y hace un gran hueco en la pared

Diego levanta la vista y ve a john luego tres luces que forman un triangúlo apunta hacia la cabeza de john luego de la nada un láser azul lo impacta haciendole un gran hoyo en la cabeza

Shira ve hacia afuera de donde vino el disparo pero no ve nada luego la misma estatica y una criatura de unos dos metros imedio se hace visible esta traia una armadura y una mascara ella lo ve y luego las tres luces rojas le apunta a ella

Shira cierra los ojos el enemigo dispara con su arma que tenia en el hombro derecho pero antes de que le de a shira diego se abalanza sobre ella quitandola del camino cuando el láser impacta la pared hay una exploción

Diego: corran

Axel: muere mierda. El dispara y las chispas salen de la armadura de enemigo

el apunta de nuevo con su laser pero antes de que dispare tres soldados le disparan uno le da en el hombro sacandole sangre de color verde fosforecente el se voltea y le dispra a un soldado este sale aventado tres metros devido al láser

Soldado 1: corre hay que cubrirnos. Dice antes de que un el enemigo le dispare con su láser dandole en el pecho y haciendole un gra hoyo que lo atravesaba

Luego en segundo soldado disparaba pero dos cuchillas lo atrabesaron desde atrás y salieron por su pecho

Con diego y shira

Ellos corrian por los corredores para salir de la base

Diego: devemor salir

Shira: estás loco

Diego: prefieres quedarté aquí lo que sea que son esas mierdas estan aquí dentro

Shira: ok salgamos. Dice muy asustada

Soto: una, dos, tres

Luego ellos salen y al salir ven todos los autos y aviones militares quemandoce ellos ven que los soldado disparan pero simplemente no se ve nada solo las naves

Soto: corran rápido hay que correr a un humbi o algo así

Luego la misma luz se ve pero en axel luego el disparo del láser de enrgía le da a axel en el pecho en cae aún vivo

Manny: contacto. El dispara hacia el techo de una angar de donde vino el disparo pero el no ve nada

Sid: disparen. El igual dispara pero tampoco ve nada

Luego uno de estos lásers impacta en suelo serca de donde ellos estaban causando una explocion

Diego: rápido corran cubranse

Shira: vamosnos

Diego dispara de donde vino el tiro pero una láser cae serca en el suelo la exploción lo darriba a él y a shira

Luego las trs luces se ven en la cabeza de diego el cierro los ojos pero luego axel dispara hacia donde ve que vienen las luces no le da a nada pero luego una bala impacta algo se ve la misma estatica y una de esta criaturas camina hacia axel esta era como un hombe solo que con armadura y mascara esta empuña la mano derecha sacando una cuchilla de la armadura

Diego: axle no

Shira: diego vamomos vamonos

Axel: vete vete. El le dispara pero las balas sola dan el la armadura pero en una le da en el estomago sacandole sangre la criatura se acerca a axel y lo incrusta y lo levanta del suelo

Mientras tanto diego y shira corrieron esquivando muchos disparon hasta cubrisse detras de un auto

Manny: estamos perdidos

Ellie: eso crees

Diego: necesitamos una salida... Vamos hay que correr a ese auto. Dice señalando un auto blindado

Continuara

Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado ya saben deje sus reviews y espero que les guste la historia bueno cuidense good bye see you lather


	2. Chapter 2: invasión

Hola saludos amigos, bueno si yo pense que ayer fue un día difícil hoy fue uno terrible pero bueno el día de hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi nueva historia bueno espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Con diego y shira

Ellos y los demás se cubrian detras de un auto semi destruido. Ellos veian las naves en el cielo estas le disparaban a los edificios y todo lo demás

Los militares disparaban sin saver a donde ya que loa alien se matenian en ivisible ellos solo podian giarse por los lásers azules que ellos disparaban

Diego: ok a la cuenta de tres corremos hacia el auto

Shira: ok

Sid: yo los cubro

Diego: ok uno, dos, tres

Luego diego y shira salen corriendo hacia el auto militar pero antes de que lleguen una nave que sobrevolaba se coloca delante de ellos y le dispara con su láser de anergía al auto. Cuando el láser impacta el auto explota y sale volando unos 6 metros en el aire antes de caer embuelto en llamas

Diego y shira cae debido a la exploción la nave les apunta a ellos y comiensa a cargar su láser pero antes que les dispare un misil impacta la nave esta explota y cae luego tres aviónes caza F22 de combate pasan sobre diego y shira

Diego: si esos son nuestros aviónes ya estan en la batalla

Shira: no creo que tres sean suficientes

Piloto 1: ok lider alfa preparence para atacar misiles armados y listos

Piloto 2: ningúna de estas naves aparece en nuetros radares

Piloto 1: no hable y consentrese soldado

Luego trs naves alienigenas se colocan detras de los aviones y les apuntan

Piloto 3: nos tienen el la mira maniegran evacivas

El tercer avio da algunos giros mientras la nave dispara sus láser detras de el el piloto intenta todas las maniogras posibles pero un láser lo impacta y lo destruye

Las naves destruyen luego a los otros don aviónes

Shira: que solo eso ?

Diego: no me parece raro vamos hay que salir de aquí

Luego diego shira y los demas corres hasta salir de la base ellos se van cubriendo en donde pueden

Soto: mantengan sus armas cargadas

Ellie: esto es mierda seria mejor estar el afganistan

Diego: yo estube ahí y tampoco es lindo

Ellie: solo decia

Shira: ya callate o rebelaras nuestra posición y además recuerda que es nuestra primera vez en combate real

Diego: baya lo que faltaba es su piremer combate

Luego ellos estan en un callejon la unica luz que hay es por en fuego ya que no hay electricidad y el humo cubre la mayor parte del cielo

Luego se escucha un sonido que alerta a todos

Luisa: que fue eso ?. Dice aterrada apuntando a todos lados

Diego: silencio

Soto: diego shira cubran a la izquierda manny sid a la derecha luisa atrás y yo al frente

Ellos forman una especia de circulo y apuntan pero no ven nada luego las tres luces rojas en forma de triangúlo se ven el la espalda de luisa

Cuando shira se da cuenta mira hacia arriba en un techo y ve las lucez pero antes de que pueda hacer algo el alien dispara su láser y le da a luisa en la espalda ella sale avnetada unos metros sin vida

Shira: contacto. Ella apunta de donde vino el tiro y comiensa a disparar ella la de al alien haciendo que este se haga visible y ahí ellos lo ven

Diego: disparan.

Ellos disparaban el elien se movian por los techos para cubrirse luego un láser cae serca de diego la exploción que porvaca derriba a diego el se pone de pie y dispara

Manny: cubranse enemigo al frente 25 metros. El dispara con su M249 de 250 tiros el dispara y le da a un alien el la pierna la bala atraviase la armadura y la sangre verda sale pero el alien parecia no sentir dolos

Mientras que elie y shira se cubrian detras de un auto los lásers impactaban en este causando muchas chispas

Soto: hay que buscar una salida diego manny encargense de eso

Diego: entendido. Luego un láser le da a diego el el brazo hiriendolo

Shira: lo hirieron ire por el cubreme

Ellie yo ?

Shira: no le hablo a alguien más de scuida

Luego shira sale corriendo hacia donde esta diego justo cuando sale un alien la ve ellos veian en vision termica este apunta pero diego lo ve y toma su arma y dispara

Las balas le dan pero en la armadura no le cuasan daño alguno solo causa que el alien cambie de objetivo hacia diego

Pero shira lo toma lo pone de pie y se mueven antes de que el láser impacte el suelo luego ellos se cubren

Shira: estás bien ?

Diego: él infeliz maldito me dio. Luego el e el alien carga su lanza granadas de su M4 y dispara la granada impacta serca del alien este sale volando debido a la exploción

Soto: por ese callejon vamos vamos

Luego manny y sid corren hasta el callejon y luego diego y shira corren hacia el callejon

Luego ellos se esconden en lo que queda de una casa

Soto: cubran todas las ventanas y las puertas recuenten sus municiones

Manny: y ellie ella esta aquí

Diego: no lo sé

Shira: no vi que entrara con nosotros

Diego: ok yo y manny iremos a buscar a ellie

Shira: yo tambien voy

Manny: no creo que sea buena idea

Shira: es mi amiga además necesitan mas gemte

Diego: esta bien que venga solo shira mentente alerta

Luego ellos salen a buscar a ellie

Con ellie

Ella estaba en una casa donde avia unas pisinas ella se cubrian y no veia a los demás

Ellie: tránquila ellie tú puede vamos tú puedes

Ella estaba muy asustada y escucha un ruido ella volte y apunta pero no se da cuanta que detras de ella un alien se hace visible este saca sus cuchillas de su armadura pero estas hacen ruido por lo que ellie se volte y lo ve.

Al verlo ella le dispara unas balas solo dan el la armadura pero luego unas le dan el el estomago y el el pecho por lo que la sangre de el comiensa a salir este camina hacia atras en cae al aguan

Luego diego y los demás llegan

Shira: ellie aquí estas por Dios que mierdas te pasa

Diego: estas bien

Luego el alien sale de la pisina y apunta pero antes de que logre disparar diego manny shira y ellie le disparan a quema ropa las balas traviesan la armadura el alien cae de nuevo pero ni uno de ellos deja de disparar ellos disparan a la pisina sin para

Tiro tras tiro el agua salpicaca hasta que se les acabaron las balas

Manny: que mierdas fue eso

Diego: no tengo ni idea

Shira: esa cosa esa cosa estara muerta crees que lo matamos

Diego: no estoy seguro mejor aseguremonos. El quita es seguro de una granada y la lanza a la pisina esta explota

Shira: ahora que hacemos

Diego: vamos con los demas hay que pedir ayuda no sé no tengo idea

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítulo bueno cuidense and see you lather


	3. Chapter 3

Hola saludos a todos, bueno hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben les agradesco a todos por sus reviews espero que les guste y los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Una hora depués del contacto enemigo. Día 1

Con diego y shira

Luego de encontrar a ellie ellos ivan de regreso hacia la casa donde se habian ocultado los demás ellos caminaban por los callejones se escuchaban disparos y explociones

Diego: ok la casa esta en el otro lado de la calle hay que crusar

Shira: no veo nada ni a nadie

Diego: ok a las tres crusamos todos listos, una, dos, tres

Ellos corren para paser y entrar a la casa pero un alien estaba serca ellos entran a la casa justo antes de que el alien los viera

Soto: mierda creei que no volverian

Diego: yo simpre vuelvo... Pero esta ves no puedo asegurarlo

Soto: ok cubran las ventanas y las puertas diego, shira cubran atras y sid si busca alguna manera de comunicarnos

Sid: deacuerdo

Diego y shira estaban atras sosteniendo sus armas y muy atentos

Shira: esto no parece real

Diego: pero me temo que si es real

Shira: y que me dices del ejercito dónde esta nuestroa aviónes y nuestros soldados dónde estan ?

Diego: tengo dos teorias una como no hay radios ni comunicación no puden ayudarnos y dos pues quizá ya los hayan destruido

Shira: que en una hora nos acabaron eso es imposible

Diego: si yo igual crei que estas mierdas no exixstian

Sid: hey encontre algo que puede servirnos

Soto: qué qué es ?

Sid: hay un radio de onda corta quizá aún sirva podemos usarlos

Diego: trata de encenderlo

Shira: si hazlo quizá podamos pedir uno refuerzos y acabar con estos malditos

Sid: veamos si funciona. El enciende el radio y se escucha un mensáje

Mensaje: atemción esto no es un simulacro, tenemos una situación de emergencia se ha confirmado contacto hotil en 9 ciudades de todo el mundo las perdidas son incalculables les aconsajamos que ballan a una base militar o FOB es el lugar más seguro que puede haver

Diego: así que yo recuerde nos hicieron mierda haya

Shira: oye esto es mundia no puedo quedarme aqui tengo que ir por mis hermanos

Soto: oye no puedes ir en primer lugar nadie sale solo de aquí y en segundo no sabes si estan vivos

Shira: se que estan vivos y si ustedes no quieres acompañarme deacuerdo voy sola

Diego: no... Yo te acompañare iré contigo. Dice tomando su rifle

Manny: si yo igual voy

Soto: ok vamos todos pues primero donde estan para idear un plan

Shira: seguro no estan en casa así que mmm no lo se en su escuela ellos simpre se quedan por ahí

Soto: mirda ok vamos

Luego ellos salieron de la casa todo el cielo se veia rojo debido a las llamas y el humo que salia de todos lados.

Shira: por qué me apoyas ?

Diego: eh pues por que debemos ayudarnos mutuamente

Shira: no creo que esa sea la razón de que me estes apoyando en todo

Luego se escucha un sonido en la calle todos se ponen alerta de todo

Sid: veo la escuela son unos 500 metros hacia la otra calle

Diego: pues mejor nos apuramos

Luego una nave pasa disparando los láser impactan serca de ellos y los derriba trs aviones evan tras la nave tratando de derribarla

Shira: mierda maldita sea

Diego: debemos avansar vamos vamos. El se vevanta y un laser golpe su mochila derribandolo

Manny: contacto . El comiensa a dispara he veia a los alien en el techo de las casa y edificios

Diego se puso de pie con ayuda de shira los disparo de los láser causaban pequeñas explociones ellos corrienron hasta entrar a la escuela para cubrirse

Soto: vamo dispares sigan disparando

Ellos disparaban y diego le da a un alien en el pecho sacadole sangre verde este cae él que quedaba apunta u dispara pero ellie lo ve carga su lanza granadas y le dispara luego silencio

Diego: los matamos

Soto: quizá pero no hay mucho tiempo hay que irnos

Shira: debo buscar a mis hermanos seguro estan por aquí

Diego: busquemos salos por salor rápido no hay mucho tiempo

Ellos buscaran hasta entra en un salon donde ellos estaban

Diego: infanteria de marina hay alguien acá ?

Raz: solo nosotros

Shira: raz guiños silas estan bien ?

Raz: no que es todo esto

Soto: ya vamonos deprisa. El estaba en la puerta pero luego la sangre salpica el rostro de diego cuando las dos cuchillas del alien atrabiesan a soto desde la espalda hasta salir por el pecho y levantarlo del suelo

Las chuchillas apenas y se veian por las manchas de sangre luego soto cae y el alien se hace visible

Diego toma su arma y le dispara toda la carga pero las balas solo dan en la armadura diego trata de golpearlo con el arma lo golpea tres veces en la cabeza a la cuarta él agarra el arma de diego la toma y la parte en dos

Diego: esto es malo atrás mantengance atras

Diego saca su pistola pero el alien lo toma del cuello y lo arroja contra una pared manny lo trata de golpear pero el alien lo golpea y lo derriba sid le dispara el alien toma su arma se la quita golpea a sid

Diego se pone de pie el sostenia su cuchilo el alien saca de nuevo sus cuchillas. Lanza dos golpes diego los esquiva el ataca pero cuando su cuchillo toca las cuchillas del alien queda partido en dos debido al filo de las cuhillas del alien

Diego: mala idea. El camina hacia atras él alien lo iva a atacar pero soto le dispara con su pistola

Soto: corran corra lárgo de aqui

Diego: shira rápido por la ventana

El alien camina hacia soto y lo incrusta de nuevo soto solo quita el seguro de una granada de mano. Diego shira y los demás salen justo antes que la granada explote

Diego: estan bien

Shira: si estamos bien

Manny: mierda perdi mi arma carajos carajo

Sid: no eres el unico yo tambien perdi mi arma

Raz: que son esas mierdas de allá

Diego: no tengo idea pero debemos conseguir armas

Shira: que tal sivamos a la policía ahí deven de haver armas

Sid: pero la estación esta algo lejos no llegaremos

Diego: vallamos en ese blindado vamos

Ellos se suben a un auto blindado diego lo enciende

Diego: ok vamonos

Luego una exploción a la derecha de ellos diego aselera mientras barias explociones van detras de él hasta que sale del alcanse del alien

Luego ellos llegan a la estacion de policia en esta havian bastantes cadaveres ellos entra y toma unas armas

Diego: ok tenemos M16, M4 unas rondas pero no es suficiente

Shira: no duraremos mucho

Diego: no lo sé, el plan sera que mañana a las 600 horas salimos de acá y trataremos de avandonar la ciudad

Shira: y si esto es mundia que creo que si lo es

Diego: tendremos que pensar en un plan B

Shira: esto sera muy muy dificil

Diego: lo sé ok debemos descansar pero hay que matenernos alerta si una de esas mierdas entra estamos muertos

Manny: tres hombre y esa cosa nos arrojo como si fueramos muñecos

Luego de eso shira estaba con sus hermanos en una oficina luego ella sale y va con diego él estaba vijilando

Shira: te molesto ?

Diego: no para nada

Shira: dónde crees que este ?

Diego: estan ahí afuera esperando no hay respuesta lo que significa que han destruido nuestro ejercito

Shira: crees que eso sea posible en menos de tres horas

Diego: no sabria decirte

Sid: ok diego es mi turno de vijilar no ?

Diego: así es

Sid: ok si no hay de otra deplano

Luego diego se va a acostar en se recuesta en la pared para tratar de dormir y shira a la par de él

Diego: qué haces ?

Shira: nada solo me recuesto te molesto ?

Diego: no en nada

Shira: ok

Diego: trata de dormir hay que intentarlo

Shira: crees que salgamos de esta

Diego: si pero no sobreviviremos muchos

Luego ellos se quedan dormidos a la mañana siguiente el sol salia todo se veia lleno de humos

Shira: ya es de día... Y diego dónde esta ?

Sid: arriba

Ella va hacia arriba al techo del edificio

Shira: que haces aquí

Diego: solo ve esto

La luz de una nueva mañana rebela toda la destucción que se havia causado todo lleno de fuego y de humo las tres naves gigantescas y muchas pequeñas que sobrevolaban la ciudad

Contunuara...

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y lamento si subi tarde en cap pero me toco día difícil no ha sido buena semana para mi bueno cuidense and see you lather


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos, bueno algo tarde pero aquí hago lo que puedo primer día de exámenes no sé que hago escriviendo pero bueno aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews

Con diego y shira

Ellos estaban en el techo de la jefatura de policía donde veian el panorama de una ciudad en llamas

Shira: que rayos camos a hacer ahora ?

Diego: no tengo idea

Luego ellos entra de nuevo y re reúnen con los otros

Diego: ok que tanto tenemos que recorrer para salir de la ciudad ?

Manny: no sé unos 30 40 kilometros quizá pero no creo que sirva de mucho

Shira: por qué no serviria

Sid: bueno captamos una trasmisión que confirma que el ataque es mundia podriamos decir que esta es la tercera guerra mundias

Shira: pues no podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos crusados sin hacer nada

Diego: no buscaremos la manera de salir de la ciudad alejarnos de esas cosas lo más rápido posible

Raz: y cual es la la prisa por salir quedemonos con nuestros amigos

Shira: bueno pues sugiero que busquemos o llamenos un helicoptéro que nos saque de aquí

Diego: ok sid trata de conseguir un helicoptéro que nos saque de aquí

Sid: ok

Luego de sid trata de contactar ayuda pero no logra mucho pero diego y shira escuchan un helicoptéro que pasa sobre ellos

Diego: aquí aquí estamos venga no se vallan

Shira: aquí estamos desgraciados

El helicoptéro los deja si siquiera decirles algo pero antes de que este se valla un láser impacta a este este explota y cae en mil pedazos

Diego: shira corre corre rápido

Ellos corren hacia la estación de policía pero la nave los ve esta vuela hasta detras de ellos y dispara barias veces las explociones derriban a diego y a shira

Luego la nave apunta a diego y a shira pero de nuevo un avión dispara un misil justo atiempo destruyendo la nave

Shira: si eso es desgraciados muera. Dice al ver a los aviónes

Cientos de aviones se dirigen hacia una de las naves de esta salen cientos de naves pequeñas y comiensa al combate. Los aviones disparan sus misiles aire aire que destrosan barias naves pero estas disparab sus láser que destrozan barios aviones

Diego: vamos debemos buscar donde refugiarnos

Shira: que salir en pleno combate ?

Diego: si vamos

Ellos salen de la estación mientras sobre ellos se da una gran batalla ellos corren para buscar donde refujiarce pero una exploción se los impide

Manny: contacto al frente. Dice al ver a 6 alien el se cubre y comiensa a disparar

Diego y shira se cubren tras un tanque destrosado shira apunta y ve a un alien ella dispara y tres balas impactan donde el alien no tenia armadura debajo del pecho sangre verda salpica y esta cae

Shira: creo que le di a uno

Diego: detras de ti cuidado. El se abalanzo sobre siga justo antes de que un alien dispara es laser impacta y explota el poste de luz que estaba tras ellos diego apunta y dispara a quema ropa matando a alien

Diego: recarga no tengo balas

Manny: ten

El le da una racarga a diego él la toma y carga su arma

Mientras que arriba de sus cabezas una gran batalla se libraba mientras que los aviónes explotaban y las naves caian

En tirra diego y shira seguian tratando de eliminar más alien pero las balas impactan en las armaduras y no les hacen daños

Diego: es inutil solo desperdiciamos municiones retirada

Sid: ya era hora maldita sea

Ellos camina hacia atras mientras les disparaban un alien estaba el el techo de un edificio este estaba invisible y salta atras de diego y shira este les apunta

Guiñon: shira cuidado detras de ti. Dice al ver la silueta de este

Shira: ella voltea y dispara su arma las chispas salen de la armadura del alien una bala le da en su cañon láser arruinandocelo pero se le acaban las balas

Shira: diego ayudamé

Diego ve al alien que se hace visible y dispara su M4 caribina las balas le dan pero este no sufre ningún daño

Diego: jugemos sucio maldito de mierda. El carga su lanza granadas y le dispara al alien esta sale volando pero queda vivo diego le dispara otra bomaba

Shira: diego estas bien dimé que si por favor

Diego: si si lo estoy

Luego ellos ven hacia arriba un láser destuye parsialmente un avión esta gira sin control diego y shira se lanzan a suelo él avión cae pasando muy cerca de ellos y luego explota

Diego: hay que llegar a ese aunto quizá aún sirva

Shira: ok

Ellos se levantan y suben al auto este enciende y se van mientras las explociones los siguen

Mientras que ellos huien uno de los aviónes que batallaba pone el la mira a la nave enemiga el piloto que iva en el arma una ojiva nuclear de 10 megatones y duspara

Shira: diego sujiero entremos al tunel lo más rápido posible

Diego: no frenare sujetense

El misil pasa entre la batalla e impacta la nave una gran luz cegadora se ve y un gran sonido estremecedor luego una nuve en forma de ongo se eleva

Diego: siutence con fuerza. El acelera para huir de la onda expanciva provocada por la bomba

El acelera y entra a un tunel antes de que la onda expanciva destroce lo que quedaba de la ciudad claro destroso la entrada del tunel. Ellos quedaron aturdidos por un momento

Diego: todos estan bien... Shira estas bien. El sangraba y no se habia dado cuanta que tenia un fragmento de una lanza en su ombro

Shira: si creo que si. Ella tambien sangraba un poco

Manny: si creo que estamos bien... Pero no tenemos salida

Guiñon: que fue eso una bomba núclear creen que haya echo algo

Diego: no hay que perder esperanza pero no estoy seguro no tenemos tiempo hay que salir de aquí y alejarnos de esa bomba

Shira: diego que es esto que tienes. Dice viendo el fragmento de lanza

Diego: no se creo que me dio... Mierda.

Shira saca con cuidado la cuchilla y la examina esta tiene una forma extraña y no pesaba pero era afilada

Diego: mejor vamonos

Shira: ok pero si no quieres sangrar toma esto. Dice dandole una benda

Diego: ok si tú incistes

Luego ellos comienzan a caminar en el tunel ellos caminan pero la salida estaba bloqueada

Diego: mierda y ahora que hacemos

Shira: usemos los cuartos de servicio de los trabajadores

Diego: ok creo que podemos intentarlos vamos

Ellos llegan serca de una salida del tunel

Shira: tú eras de por aquí no

Diego: si antes de que hicieran mierda la ciudad

Shira: lo sé tienes familia

Diego: no y si tenia probablemente todos murieron con todo esto

Shira: yo solo mir hermanos y no sé

Diego: pues yo te digo que... Que... Que a no sé te lo digo luego

Luego ellos salen del tunel por una salida alterna al silar ven el panorama la nave a la que le havian disparado con el misil nuclear estaba intacta pero un gran incendio y barias nubes de humo cubrian la ciudad y todo estaba destruido

Shira: baya así que todo eso fue para nada mandamos todo a la mierda y nada

Diego: que nos queda

Shira: nada no nos queda nada

Diego: bueno primero que nada debemos alejarnos lo más que podamos de aquí

Manny: si creo que es buena idea

Shira: si ok y a donde vamos

Diego: hay que llegar a un terreno alta y pedir una extracción para que nos saquen de aquí

Shira: ok primero el radio no sabemos si aún sirve y segundo no sabemos si somos lo unicos que vivimos

Luego de eso ellos caminan alejandoce lo más que pueden de la ciudad la noche caia por lo que se ocultaron lo mejor que pudieron

Diego: todo esta echo mierda no hay esperanza

Shira: siempre hay esperanza pero aveces hay que tener fe

Diego: lo sé... Shira te queria decir algo ya que bueno ya viste la sutuación y lo complicado que esta

Raz: si nunca pense que viviria la detonación de una maldita bomba termo nuclear y que sobreviviria para contarlo

Shira: oye si esto re emociona a nosotros no así que porfa

Diego: lo que queria decirte es que bueno te lo digo por que pude que después no pueda decirtelo cuando yo te vi bueno pues senti algo por ti y te lo digo de la manera más sensilla que puedo... Tú me gustas y estoy enamorado de tí

Shira se queda sin palabras ella tambien sentia algo por diego pero no se lo esperaba en ese situación y menos es ese momento

Shira: diego eso es muy hermoso. Ella lo ve a él a los ojos ambos comparten una mirada y lentamente se acerca uno al otro hasta darce su primer beso

Continuara...

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítulo y subo tarde pues hoy apenas y tube tiempo de encender la compu bueno los cuidese see you lather =)


	5. Chapter 5: todos tiene debilidades

Hola amigos saludos a todos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews bueno los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Con diego y shira

La noche ya havia caido el fuego y el humo se veia en el horizonte

Manny: he diego creo que deberias ver esto

Diego: que cosa ?

Manny: mira destruyen todo derriban el resto de la infraestructura

Diego: que tramaran no sacan dana con destruir todo

Shira: que sucede

Diego: que esto va de mal en peor... No se creo que deberiasmos llegar a un punto de extracción y salir de aquí

Shira: si creo que eso es lo mejor

Luego ellos comienzan a caminar y a alejarce de la ciudad al amanecer se ve en el cielo más naves desendiendo

Shira: son más estan viniendo más de ellos

Diego: que querran con tanto maldito planeta y el nuestro es el que eligen eso mierdas

Shira: la mala suere siempre es nuestra

Manny: no nos traigas más mala suerte

Luego una nave se acerca muy rápido hacia donde ellos estan

Shira: rayos no se vale

Diego: rápido debajo del auto bus cubramonos ahí

Ellos se cubren mientras la nave se hacerca pero simplemente desaparece en el aire

Shira: dónde esta, a dónde se fue ?

Diego: no lo sé no tengo ni idea

Luego la nave se hace visible esta estaba justo sobre ellos, ellos se quedan en silencio sin y lo más quietos posible la nave desiende una compuerta se abre y cuatro aliens bajan de ella

Shira: carajo nos vera nos veran

Diego: no no pueden estamos bien cubiertos

Pero uno de ellos los ve con la visión termica apunta con su láser pero diego y shira se dan cuenta justo a tiempo

Diego: mierda salgan de aquí

Ellos salen antes de que el alien dispare partiendo el bus en dos ellos se corren y se cubren tras unos escombros

Los alien disparaban haciendo explotar todo a su paso manny y sid tratan de responder el fuego pero la historia se repite las balas no dañan la armadura

Diego ve que los aliens estaban serca de una estación de gasolina el toma una granada y la lanza hacia la bomba de gasolina

Diego: cubranse todos

Todos se cubren luego una gran bola de fuego se eleva por los aires haciendo volar muchos escombros embueltos el llamas

Shira: murieron ?

Diego: no lo sé quedaté aquí. El sale con mucho cuidado busca entre los escombros u ve a uno de estos aliens este estaba atravesado de atrás a adelante por una biga de metal havia mucha sangre verde

Manny: qué, mierdas es eso ?

Diego: no tengo ni la menor idea... Crees que este muerto

Manny: no sé

Shira: baya parece un tipo de reptil o no la verdad no sé

Diego: te dije que te quedaras haya

Shira: si como no... Mira la biga atraveso la armadura y si tal vez mueren como nosotros quizá son tan fragiles al igual que nosotros y lo que los proteje son las armaduras

Diego: no sé creo que muerio. El lo toca con la punta de su arma al ver que no sé mueve busca la manera de quitarle la mascara

Shira: si sugeta por allá y yo la levanto por aquí

Diego: ok manny apuntale a este infelis si se mueve hazlo mierda

Ellos levantan la mascara muy cuidadosamente al quitarla se topan con un muestro aterrador pero este subitanente toma a diego del cuello shira se aparta él alien levanta a diego.

Manny trata de usar su arma pero esta no tenia balas el alien saca sus cuchillas du brazo pero manny a tiempo toma su pistola y dispara una de las balas le da en el pecho este suelta a diego y se dirige hacia manny esta vez toma una lanza

Manny: mierda hagan algo

Diego: toma su rifle y apunta a la cabeza y dispara él le da el alien cae de rodias y luego cae

Shira: mierda no vi venir esa

Diego: bueno ya savemos algo esta mierda estaba atravesada de un lado al otro por una biga y aún asi camino

Shira: si pero mueren como nosotros si las balas atrabesaran sus escudos moririan

Manny: y que me dicen de las naves

Shira: mira esta cosa la lanza que tomo no pesa nada pero es más filosa que una cierra

Sid: debe estar echa de algun tipo de metal que no hay aquí

Diego: sus armas miren esta en la armadura no la uso por que la dañamos su arma es de energía y basada en proyectiles

Shira: su láser los delata pero se hacen invisibles

Sid: silencio... Oyen eso. Dice al oir un ruido que se hacercaba más y más

Diego: dieablos dice viendo al cielo

Ellos ven y miles de más naves llegaban sobren la ciudad destruida de los angeles

Shira: estamos perdidos... Que haremos ahora

Diego: no sé creo que alejarnos seguira siendo la major obción sabemos poco sobre ellos

Manny: oigan les gustara ver esto

Diego: que es. Dice viendo por la mira de su arma

Ellos ven como más alien salen de las naves y algo pasa ellos comiensas a colocar armas y artefactos extraños

Shira: qué tipo de arma es esa

Diego: creo que nos van a seguir disparando hasta eliminar a todos nosotros

Sid: nisiquiera sabemos si somos los unicos que quedan

Diego: creo que debemos seguir armar algun tipo de trampa y capturar uno

Manny: si y luego lo interrogamos que sutil amigo

Shira: no veemos como asesinarlo... Si es cierto que mueren igual que nosotros solo necesitaremos armas más fuertes

Diego: o balas reforsadas puede que funcione eso

Shira: una cosa más como nos vieron andabamos bien cubiertos no nos podian ver

Diego: la mascara veamos. El la toma ve atraves de ella pero simplemente se ve todo negro

Shira: que haces

Diego: crei que podria funcionar. Luego bueno sigamos

Ellos caminan hasta llegar a un punto creian era el indicado y se prepararon ellos dejaron solo un punto de entrada colocaron barias trampas redes y demás

Sid: ahora qué esperar

Diego: si aver que aparece

Ellos esperan por un par de horas no se veia ni un movimiento pero luego se oye algo

Shira: creo que hay uno serca... Pero no se acerca

Luego se ven los laser rojos apuntando ellos se quitan antes que el alien dispara diego responde el fuego haciendo que él alien camina hacia una trampas este cae un un hueco en el suelo abajo colocaron baras estacas con filo una atrabiesa la pierda de este

Diego: lo temenos rápido vamos vamos

Ellos se dirijen hacia el huevo ven a alien herido por barias estacas que le atrabesaron las pierdas y los brazos este no podia moverse

Diego: ok yo ire a ver

Shira: diego qué es peligroso

Diego: lo sé. El vaja miestras el alien forsegea luego diego toma una bala reforzada con punta hueca la carga y dispara la armadura resiste el tiro

Manny: quitále esa mierda ya

Diego le quita la armadura carga otra bala pone la pistola en el pecho de este tira del gatillo y la bala atrabieza al elian matandolo

Diego: si mueren pero necesitamos más armas

Shira: lo logramos sabemos su debilidad

Luego se ven tres helicoptéro militares negros acercandoce a gran velocidad barios soldados que vestian traje negro ivan el el ellos lo ven y

Continuara...

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy. Tercer día que subo tarde lo siento pero me esta matando esto bueno espero sus reviews eso me anima mucho en verda espero que les haya gustado y los espero en el siguiente capítulo cuidense and see you lather


	6. Chapter 6

Hola saludos a todos, bueno el día de hoy vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ya saben les agradesco por sus reviews y los dejo con el capítulo de hoy espero que les guste

Con diego y shira

Ellos estaban ahí parados emedio de la nada viendo como las aeronaves se hacercan a ellos

Ellos apuntaban con sus armas loe helicoptéros aterrisan y barios soldados con armamento pesado desienden de este

Luego estor rodean a diego y los demás todos se apuntan mutuamente a la cabeza

Mike: identifiquense. Dice un hombre vestido diferente a los demás

Diego: somos amigos... Somos marines idiota así que dile a estos pendejos que quiten sus armas de mi cara. Dice sin dejar de apuntar

Shira: expliquen que significa esto

Mike: solo baje sus armas

Diego: que tus hombre lo hagan primero estúpido. Dice apuntandole

Mike: no haria eso

Diego: yo decido que hacer. El golpea a los soldados y le apunta a mike

Manny tambien golpea a unos soldados y les apunta igual sid y diego le apunta a la cara a mike

Shira: ya basta de estúpideses dejen de pelear

Diego: bajen las armas o le meto una bala

Shira: diego escuchame detente no tenemos que matarnos entre nosotros

Diego: dile eso a este

Mike: baja tus armas y mis hombres lo haran

Shira: ya basta el enemigo esta ahí afuera haciendo pedazos todo ellos nos estan aniquilando no necesitamos hacerlo entre nosotros mismos

Mike: tiene razón

Diego: mierda. El se quita y baja su arma los demas tambien

Mike: son sobrevivientes

Diego: no solo estabamos de pasea

Mike: el sarcasmo no es necesario vamos vengan los sacaremos de aquí

Luego ellos suben a un helicoptéro este despega y an elevarce se ve la ciudad destruida ellos avansan

Shira: oye diego ves eso

Diego: que cosa ?

Shira: ve parece que estan istalando o costrullendo algo

Diego: si lo veo pero no tengo idea de que pude ser

Luego ellos avanzan hasta el desierto hasta llegar a una base militar la última de la tierra

Luego ellos desienden a un angar subterraneo donde avian muchos aviónes tanques, armamento y equipo

Manny: y nos podrian decir dónde carajos estamos ?

Mike: bueno es una base militar designada a la investigación

Guiñon: en aréa 51 no ?

Mike: ese nombre se lo dieron los medios y las noticias ahora es la resistencia

Luego ellos entran y bajan por un asensor hacia unos laboratorios

Mike: en los años 50 con es escandalo de la nave estrellada y eso hicimos esto la nave si era real

Shira: no me digan

Mike: los restos estaban echos pedazon y de un metal que no savemos que es no havian cuerpos ni nada

Diego: ustedes lo sabian desde un prinsipio y ahora nos esta haciendo pedazos

Mike: y crees que pensavamos que ivan a invadir

Mientras tanto afuera los guardias vigilaban que nada entrara a la base pero uno de ellos escucha un ruido este carga su arma luego las cuchillas de un alien invisible lo atrabiezan de lado a lado

Los demás guardias ven a su compañero caer estos disparan al azar hasta quedarce sin balas

Luego uno más es atravesado luego el alien apunta y dispara su láser matando a el resto de los guardias

Con diego y shira

Las alarmas de la base comienzan a sonar la gente corre por todos lados los soldados toman sus armas

Diego: tomen sus armas preparence

Mike: vamos hay que evacuar la base suganme

Ellos corren por unos pasios pero luego un láser impacta el brazo de mike desprendiendocelo. Diego y shira ven al alien hacerse visible ellos disparan pero el alien no recibe daño alguno

Diego: atrás caminea atrás. El sigue disparando pero se le acaba el cartucho

El corre ellos levanta a mike en estaba muy herido

Mike: aqui a la izquierda al cuarto de armas

Ellos entra a un cuarto donde havia muchas armas de apariencia rara

Shira: que es esto

Mike: disparan balas a mayor velocidad y de mayor calibre y reforzadas... Dejenme aquí cubranse allá hay una compuerta

Diego: no vendras con nosotros

Mike: no voy a morir los cubrire lo más que pueda escondance cuando salgan ballan aquí. Dice dandole unas cordenadas a diego

Manny: viene uno más. El dispara su ametralladora pero igual no hace daño alguno

Mike: tomen todas la armas que hayan corran ya

Ellos toman todas lar armas bombas r cartuchos que avian allí luego abren la compuerta y saltan ellos caen a un cuarto donde avian tuberias y líneas de electicidad

Mientras que mike toma una de las ametralladoras con su brazo restante uno alien entra en toma su arma y dispara las balas atrabiezan la armadura del alien matandolo pero luego el ve las tres luces rojas en su pecho

Mike: hazlo maldito. Luego el alien dispara desintegrando a mike

Con diego y shira

Ellos escuchaban los disparo de las armas y de los láser de los alien como gritos y explociones estaban ahí sin poder hacer nada

Shira: no crees que deberiamos salir a ver que es lo que pasa

Diego: se lo que pasa y no creo que sea tan buena idea

Manny: nos encontraran aquí

Luego se escuchan pasos afuera de la compuerta ellos toman sus armas y apuntan algo golpea la compuerta

Shira: mierda... Que fue eso

Diego: hay que ir a ver ire yo. El se hacerca con cuidado abre la compuerta y sale el no ve nada y vuelve a entrar cuando entra el alien se hace visible

Shira: hay algo allá afuera

Diego: no veo nada

Luego una exploción derriba la compuerta y tambien a diego el alien entra y saca sus cuchillas este ataca a diego él esquiva el ataque

Luego shira manny y sid toman las armas que havian agarrado y comiensan a dispararle al alien las balas lo impactan y atraviesan la armadura la sangre verda sale salpicando todo el alien cae ellos no dejan de disparar hasta que ya no tienen balas

Sid: esta muerto ?

Diego: no lo se espera. El carga su arma quita el casco de el alien y le dispara el la cabeza

Diego: si esta muerto amenos que no mueran de un tiro a la cabeza

Shira: hay que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible

Luego ellos salen de su escondite se dirigen hacia la salida pero antes que logren salir 4 alien les comienzan a disparar

Ellos se cubren tras las paredes mientras les disparan manny y sid contestan el fuego manny le da en un brazo a uno

Diego y shira tambien disparan pero uno de los alien apunta con su láser dispara el este impacta serca de diego provocando una exploción que lo derriba

El toma una granada y la arroja hacia donde estaban los alien esta explota los disparos sesan

Luego ellos salen y ven toda la base incendiada cuerpos por donde sea y un panorame aterrador

Shira: que hacemos hora

Diego: devemos ir aquí a estas cordenadas

Continuara...

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítulo cuidense and see you lather


	7. Chapter 7

Hola saludos a todos amigos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben todos les doy gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste esté capítulo os dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Con diego y shira

Ellos salieron de la base para encontrarce con pedazos de todo en llamas

Manny: de nuevo nos atacan y de nuevo no queda nada

Sid: no tenemos oportunidad vamos a morir todos

Diego: no no vamos a morir vamos a sobrevivir

Shira: si no podemos rendirnos tan fácil

Manny: que nos aplastaron en 3 día 3 miserables días

Shira: si pero aún quedamos nosotros y estamos vivos

Diego: si y seguro hay más personas y no se pero es mejor morir luchando que morir rindiendoce

Shira: si bueno entonces cual es el plan

Diego: no hay plan ahorita es correr para dónde sea no se

Sid: debemos refugiarnos

Guiñon: puedo opinar

Shira: no dejanos esto a nosotros

Diego: lo qué digo es que bayamos a estas cordenadas y veamos que hay ahí

Shita: si ok

Diego: solo tenemos un problema y es que las cordenadas marcan un lugar a uno 500 kilometros de aquí

Raz: si moriremos

Shira: que no alomejor hay algo un auto o un helicoptéro por aquí

Manny: dudo mucho que algo siga completo aquí

Diego: pero no perdemos nada con ser optimistas

Shira: amenos que quieran caminar 500 kilometros

Luego ellos encuentran un auto militar que aún servia ellos suben y comienzan a avansar

Luego de un rato de avansar entre los escombros y el desierto ellos ven hacia el horizónte la ciudad destruida

Shira ve por unos vinoculares hacia la ciudad

Shira: diego creo que querras ver esto

Diego: qué es. El detiene el auto y toma los vinoculares y ve hacia el horizónte el ve que los aliens han comenzado a costruir o a colocar artefactos sobre la tierra

Diego: esto si que se pone cada vez mejor

Shira: crees que costruyen algo una ciudad ?

Diego: no es una base militar eso si que nos beneficia. Dice con tono de sarcasmo

Manny: si y en qué en que nos van a matar más rápido

Luego una fuerte exploción enfrente del auto los aturde ellos salen del auto y ven como barios alien se acercan a ellos

Diego: contacto

Ellos salen del auto y se cubren tras más autos destruido diego y shira comienzan a disparar con las armas con balas reforzadas diego le acierta a uno de ellos la sangre salpica de este antes de que caiga

Diego: siii creo que funcionan.

Luego una exploción hace que ellos se cubran ellos disparan y derriban barios de los aliens en pero estos se hacercan cada vez más y mas

Sid: nos van a acorralar debemos salir de aquí

Shira: si tiene razón

Diego: aaa manny encuentra una salida. El dispara y mata a otro alien

Manny ve por donde podian huir ya que los estaban acorralando

Manny: que tal por las alcantarias

Diego: si no hay de otra

Shira: no llegaremos nos dispararan antes no lo lograremos

Diego: ok yo te cubrire baja tú y tus hermanos luego los alcasamos

Shira: ok ok

Ella sale hacia la alcantaria con sus hermanos mientras diego y los demás disparaban derribando mas enemigos mientras shira y sus hermanos se ponia a salvo

Manny: ya bajo

Diego: ok bayan ustedes yo los cubro

Luego manny y sid bajan luego diego lanza una granada esta explota el corre hacia la alcantaria y baja

Diego: vamos aún no estamos a salvo

Shira: si hay que movernos por qué seguro vienan tras nosotros

Luego ellos encienden las luces de sus armas y continuan avnasando por las alcantaria

Diego: silencion

Shira: que pasa ?

Diego: creo que escuche algo

Ellos siguen avansando hasta que llegan a una zona donde ellos ven todo un ejercito de aliens en la alcantaria

Diego: qué mierdas es esto

Shira: no lo sé

Manny: hay que ir a ver

Ellos entran y ven muchos artefactos al rededor ellos avansan hasta llegar a un lugar circular que se estendia hacia arriba ellos ven cientos de raros artefactos que lansan chispas electricas pero no solo eso.

Ellos ven a cientos de humanos capturados ellos no se movian peor seguian con vida

Diego: ooo diablos esto no me gusta nada

Shira: tengo una idea salir de aquí

Diego: me gusta esa idea

Luego un laser impacta a manny en el ombro

Diego: de nuevo

Ellos comienzan a disparar diego toma a manny ellos salen rápidamente de la alcantaria

Shira: nos vienen siguiendo. Ella lanza una granada esta explota cerrando la salida

Diego: ok devemos buscar refujio por ahora

Shira: si es que queda un lugar seguro en esta tierra

Diego: pues debe de haver uno

Luego ellos avnasan hasta llegar a un edificio avandonado ellos entran y se aseguran que no haya nada

Shira: esta libre

Diego: aquí tendremos que quedarnos

Diego: manny como esta tu brazo

Manny: es muy raro pues a pesar del disparo no hay sangre

Shira: es un láser debe de estar cauterisado

Diego: oigan que creen que era eso que vimos en la alcantaria

Shira: no sé solo vi que havia elictricidad debe ser una generadora quizá

Diego: pero para que si hicieron una planta de ese tamaño que mas tienen pensado

Shira: no se no tengo ni idea así 3 días ni sabia que excistias esos pendejos

Diego: bueno sea lo que sea no es bueno

Shira: si pero no podemos hacer nada

Diego: si estamos solo huiendo no podemos atacar así

Manny: en primera no podemos somos muy pocos

Diego: hay que tratar de llegar a las cordenadas que nos dieron

Shira: crees que allá algo ahí ?

Diego: no tengo idea

Shira: y si no no podemos perder no podemor

Diego: no lo haremos tenemos que vencer a estos basuras

Sid: y como planeas hacerlo

Ellie: si como planean que lo lograremos en primera ya no tenemos armada

Shira: bueno quedamos nosotros no

Manny: si solo somos 5 soldados contra una armada de otro mundo

Diego: bueno quizá cuando llegemos a las cordenadas podamos hayar más gente

Shira: y quizá logremos encontrar como derribar esas naves

Diego: si hay que lograrlo

Luego de eso ellos se disponen a tratatar de descansar un poco todos menos diego y shira estaban dormidos

Diego: mañana debemos llegar a las cordenadas

Shira: si lo sé

Diego: trata de dormir lo necesitamos

Shira: si lo sé y tú

Diego: yo me quedare despierto vigilando

Shira: ok

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítulo bueno cuidense see you later cuidense todos


	8. Chapter 8

Hola saludos a todos amigos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben todos les agradesco por sus reviews y bueno espero que les guste aquí les dejo un capítulo más espero lo disfruten

Con diego y shira

Eran las 6 de la mañana el sol apenas y comenzaba a alumbrar diego y los demás estaban dormidos ni uno logro quedarce despierto

Luego se hace escuchar el sonido de aviónes de combate y de explociones esto despierta a diego y shira

Shira: que es eso ?

Diego: son aviónes vamos arriba pueden que nos rescaten

Ellos se levantan muy deprisa y salen a la asotea del edificio ellos ven al horizonte y ven todo un ejercito de aviones helicoptéros y tanques que ivan a atacar

Y del otro lado naves aliens y estraños tanques alienigenas tambien salen

Shira: dudo mucho que esto sea un rescate

Diego: yo tambien lo dudo... Y creo que esos aviónes vienen muy muy muy bajo

Shira: creo que si

Diego: al suelo

Ellos se tiran al suelo los aviónes pasan lanzan su oleada de misiles contras la naves estos impactan varias de ella los tanques disparan misiles y balas

Manny: ahora que rayos ?

Diego: creo que es el contra ataque vamosnos esto no terminara bien

Luego un misil impacta una nave esta pierde el control y se dirije hacia el edificio donde diego y los otros esta... Esta impacta causando una gran exploción el edificio comienza a caer

Shira: mierda que sucede

Diego: el edificio se cae eso sucede... Vamos salgan rápido

Ellos corren hasta llegar abajo ellos salen antes de que el edificio caiga luego ellos salen y se encuentra enmedio de una batalla

Ellos se cubren tras unos escombros mientras los láser impactan en todos lados

Manny: que haremos ahora ?

Diego: hay que salir corriendo hacia algun lado

Shira: que tal alejarnos de aquí

Diego: si creo que si

Ellos se levantas y comienzan a disparar contra los alien las balas los destrozan atravesandolos de un lado al otro

Ellos corren entra una lluvia de disparos interminable ambos ejercitos se disparaban pero los tanques y aviones eran destrozados rápidamente

Un alien dispara un misil raro este explota derribando a diego shira y los demas luego una granada cae junto a diego

Shira: mierda

Diego: cubrance. El toma la granda la arroja y explota en el aire un alien le apunta a diego pero shira lo nota

Shira: dieco cuidado. Ella apunta y dispara contra el alien matandolo

Diego se levanta y se cubre tras un auto con shira ellos estaban atrapados en una batalla

Manny: son muchos ya destrosaron todos nuetros aliados

Diego: ok solo nos queda correr a refugiarnos vamos

Ellos corren por las calles evitando los disparos y las explociones ellos logran correr pero una de las naves los persigue mientras les disparan

La nave los pasa y les dispara las explociones los derriban

Diego: infeliz esta nos van a matar

Shira: si que hacemos entonces

Luego la nave les apunta directamente cuando un hombre sale de un edificio con una basuca y le dispara la nave explota cuando el misil impacta y cae en espiral y explota al caer al suelo

Shira: rayos que paso

Rick: vamos corran rápido. Dice asiendo señas desde el edificio

Shira: vamos

Diego: si vamos rápido

Ellos se levantan y corren hacia el edificio y entran a el

Diego: quien eres tú ?

Rick: alguien con vida

Shira: gracias nos salvaste la vida

Rick: no fue nada ... Y ustedes son ?

Diego: yo soy el teniente diego broune del ejercito

Shira: yo igual soy del ejercito o de lo que queda de el

Rick: esta bien no esta heridos

Manny: no y tú de quien eres tienes armas grande

Rick: no soy solo yo vengan siganme

Ellos comienzan a caminar por los corredores hasta llegar al sotano rick ingresa un codigo en una puerta electronica y esta se abre

Rick: somos del gobierno lo que hacemos es basicamente proteger la evidencia sobre aliens

Diego: entonces el gobierno save todo desde un maldito principio. El etra y ven un bunker con muchas armas raras y computadoras

Shira: que es esto

Frank: señores esto es lo que queda para intentar defender la tierra

Rick: que más estamos trabajando en un contra ataque

Shira: otro por que lo de hoy si que fue bien planeado destrozaron lo que quedaba de armamento felicidades

Marcus: no hay que ser sarcasticos eso no lo planeamos nosotros

Diego: entonces que harán los hombres de negro

Rick: ok si no quieres no ayudes pero estan costruiendo una ciudad o base no sabemos que por lo que entraremos

Shira: quiren entran a donde estan esos desgraciados los mataran

Frank: tenemos tacticas y sabemos cosas sobre esos infelices

Shia: y eso en que les da la ventaja

Rick: ok sabemos como eludir su vicion es infrarroja

Diego: entonces por que no salieron cuando atacarón

Rick: crees que no lo hicimos

Diego: me queda la duda

Shira: ok ok no los malos estan afuera no nos mataremos entre nosotros

Diego: ok estoy de acuerdo

Marcus: mira savemos que miran infrarrojo entonces usamos trajes que desvian el calor y savemos que un grupo pequeño sera más dificil de detectar

Rick: entonces quiere ayudar

Diego: ok

Ellos se van a la sona donde planeaban su pequeña infiltración

Rick: ok un grupo pequemos de 6 sera suficiente... Debemos entrar a la base o lo que sea para ver que averiguamos

Shira: como entraremos

Rick: entraremos por el perimetro desde paracaidas no nos detectaran y una vez dentro deberemos estar todo el tiempo cubiertos

Diego: y si nos detectan

Rick: siganme

El los guia a un cuarto lleno de armas raras pero muy poderosas

Rick: ok M45G es ametralladora de largo alcanze y fuerte calibre

Diego: tienen juguetitos eh

Shira: wow que es todo esto

Rick: es lo que tenemos para defendernos

Marcus: ok mejor ballan a descansar por que mañana saldremos temprano a las 3 de ma mañana

Diego: por que tan temprano

Marcus: la obscuridad nos beneficia y creo que es mejor

Shira: si ustedes dicen

Luego de eso ellos nan a las avitaciones del bunker ya que al día siguente tendrian que batallar contra sus enemigos en lo que seria el comienzo del contra ataque

Diego: estas segura de que iras mañana

Shira: si completamente

Diego: solo hay algo que no me convence

Shira: que cosa ?

Diego: bueno ellos sabian y tienen todo el equipo y saben por donde entraremos y creo que nos ocultan algo

Shira: como qué ? Tu crees que nos oculten algo

Diego: si no es solo un reconocimiento es mucho armamento es creo que quieren otro objetivo

Shira: bueno ellos son de nuestro bando y creo que no debemos atacarno

Diego: si creo que tienes razón shira. Bueno mejor descansemos si

Shira: si descansemos

Luego ellos logran dormir por primera vez en tranquiladad pero al siguiente dia irian a una misión

To be continued

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en sl siguiente capítulo bueno cuidense and see you lather


End file.
